Blindfold Training
by Tsukiakari no Ha
Summary: Ichigo has to go through a new kind of training. However, will he be able to finish this new form of training, or end up getting injured in the process? Read and find out! Rated T for language!


**Well, I haven't written much for Bleach in a while, but that's because I had absolutely no ideas for the archive. Well, now I do! I got the idea after laughing at my friend when she tripped over stuff trying to get some water. **

**I don't own anything**

It was late into the night, and everyone who lived in Karakura Town was fast asleep. The Kurosaki family was no exception. Isshin was sprawled out uncomfortably against the wall while he hugged the portrait of his beloved, yet deceased wife. Yuzu and Karin were fast asleep in their room, hugging their favorite stuffed animals. As for Ichigo, he had fallen asleep at his desk while trying to finish his math homework. Sadly, he was still on the first problem, so his chances of finishing the homework were slim to none.

"Ichigo." A voice whispered, "Ichigo, wake up!" Ichigo murmured something, but continued to sleep. Another voice whispered harshly, "Why the hell won't he wake up?!" The other voice then mumbled a Kido spell. Soon, a bolt of lightning appeared and hit Ichigo dead-on. He screamed as his body started to spasm out of control. The voices stifled their laughter at the sight of the twitching strawberry.

When the electricity ceased, Ichigo fell to the floor with a thud. While one voice laughed at the orange-haired Soul Reaper, another voice chided, "It took you long enough to wake up, Ichigo." Ichigo bounced back up and yelled, "What the hell Rukia?!" He looked over to his right, "Renji! You too?!" Renji smirked while he continued to laugh. Ichigo glared, "Shut up! It's not funny! I could've been killed, dammit!" Rukia rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Come on Ichigo, you can't be killed with a Kido spell. Especially one that weak." Renji nodded in agreement, but Ichigo yelled, "So? That hurt dammit!" Both Soul Reapers just shrugged nonchalantly, causing Ichigo to yell more in protest.

After calming down he asked, "So what are two doing here anyway? There aren't any hollows or anything in the area." Renji and Rukia just exchanged looks, before Rukia pulled on her Soul Glove and punched Ichigo in the head, severing his soul from his body. After opening a Senkai gate, him and Rukia jumped through it, carrying a flailing, protesting Ichigo behind them.

Ichigo awoke to pure darkness, causing him to blink and reach a hand to his face. His eyebrows raised when he touched a piece of cloth that was over his eyes. When he heard giggling Ichigo shot up and yelled, "Alright, who's there?" He started punching in random directions, "Dammit, show yourself! You think you can hide from me?!" He started moving around while still throwing punches. That however, didn't last long as he soon tripped over something and fell, landing on his face. There was a burst of laughter before a voice mocked, "Wow Ichigo, you're more clumsy than I thought." Ichigo gritted his teeth and yelled, "Shut up, Renji!" He then tried to punch him, but Renji easily dodged it.

Ichigo was about to get up, but couldn't as a foot was soon slammed down onto his back. "Listen Ichigo." Rukia started, "You're too dependent on your sight. You have to learn how to use and hone your other senses." Ichigo turned his head in the direction of Rukia's voice, "Alright, then why the hell am I blindfolded?" Now it was Renji's turn to step on Ichigo, "Are you stupid or what? The reason you're blindfolded is to prevent you from using your sight, dumbass." Ichigo growled at Renji's last comment, but said nothing of it.

After leading him to the training grounds, Rukia said, "In order to get through this course successfully, you'll have to use your spiritual pressure along with your other senses. If you knew how to use it, you could also use Kido, but I wouldn't recommend using it if you don't know how to Ichigo." Ichigo nodded, readying himself. After Rukia counted down to zero, Ichigo sprinted off. For the first few feet of the course he was ok, that is until he tripped over a hurdle. After tumbling, he managed to get back on his feet. Instead of running, Ichigo now carefully walked through the course.

Just when he thought nothing else would happen to him, Ichigo got hit with a spear from the left. He fell to the ground clutching his side yelling, "Dammit what the hell?!" Renji started laughing and called, "Oh yeah, there's also weapons! Make sure you don't get hit or you might die!" Ichigo glared and yelled back, "No shit Renji!"

Throughout the rest of the course, Ichigo tripped, fell, got shot, and even burned as he stumbled towards the end. As he crawled towards the finish line, he heard a faint whistling sound. Ichigo looked up in wonder, only to be hit with a giant fireball. He screamed as Rukia facepalmed and Renji fell over laughing. Ichigo ripped off his blindfold and stormed over to the other Soul Reapers and yelled, "Screw you and your messed up training! I'm out of here!" As he limped away from the Renji and Rukia, Ichigo was hit with a Shakkaho to his back. Renji laughed when Ichigo fell onto his face. Ichigo snapped his head at Renji with fire in his eyes. In a roar he yelled, "I'm gonna kill you, Renji!" and started to chase him throughout the Seireitei. Rukia sighed and muttered, "Damn fools." while walking in a completely different direction, hoping to get away from the scene.

**Yay, it's done! Well, it took me forever to write this, but that's beside the point. Anyway, review please! And sorry I haven't written anything for Bleach in a while! On a different note, it's cold over here! **


End file.
